Episode 300
Hannah is offered a bribe to forego mentioning the name of Ludlow at her forthcoming hearing. Doreen is suspicious of Gloria, and finds a revolver in her belongings. Plot Hannah repeats Maxine's story to Erica and tells her that Joan herself has confirmed it is true. Erica asks for Colleen's opinion and she says she doubts Joan would admit to anything like that, so Erica says that she will make private enquiries with the Governor in Queensland. Judy tells Susie that Donna got probation and will live in halfway house. Susie is not pleased to see Donna again and grudgingly shows her to the room they are to share. Inspector Grace shocks Judy by admitting he only helped Donna to set her up deliberately as bait for the big fish. Consequently, the police will be watching the halfway house. Donna blames Des for everything and tells Susie she didn't want to get her in trouble: Susie looks sceptical. Hannah repeats Maxine's story to Bea. Joan denies the story is true when Erica challenges her, but does look a little worried when she finds out Erica is planning to phone her old boss. Joan wants to speak to Hannah and stops her as the women pass by in the corridor, pulling her to the other side of a security gate. Bea reaches through and grabs Joan's arm to show her they won't let her molest Hannah again. Gloria Pitman arrives as the third resident of Driscoll House : we see her listening outside the door to Susie and Donna's conversation. Joan corners Doreen and takes all the betting cash, then hustles her out for her release without letting her say goodbye , but fortunately Doreen runs into Judy outside as she is coming to Wentworth to collect some soft toys for the halfway house. Hannah's mother visits her and is upset when Joan searches her handbag and confiscates a bottle of tranquillizers. Meg is surprised when Judy tells her that Doreen wasn't informed of her release. Hannah is worried about the state of her mother's health and her ability to cope alone. Joan is promoted to senior officer rank, and Erica tells Colleen that the Queensland Governor gave Joan a glowing report. Hannah tells her solicitor of her suspicions that a version of her father's will in her favour was suppressed by his family. When Donna comes back late to the halfway house, Gloria is hiding behind the counter watching. Judy sees Gloria but says nothing. Hannah's half-brother visits her solicitor to offer her $10,000 to keep her story out of court, but Hannah turns it down. Doreen and Susie go together for an interview at George Logan's shoe factory with his secretary Barbara Fields . Doreen goes in after Susie and tries to put in a good word for her, but Barbara recognises the halfway house address and realises they must both just have come out of prison. Gloria tells Judy that Donna didn't keep her appointment at the drug referral centre. Quite the reverse in fact: Donna has been out buying drugs and goes straight to her room to shoot up. Doreen gives Judy a cheque for $2,000 for Driscoll House out of the proceeds of her house sale. Meg persuades Hannah to see Mrs Ludlow for her mother's sake. Hannah is offered a payoff, but demands the $50,000 she should have been left in her fathers will: Mrs Ludlow has to agree. Susie finds Donna's drugs and Doreen discovers that Gloria has a gun in her room. Gloria comes back from her shower and finds Doreen with the gun in her hand : she says she needs the gun for protection and tells Doreen to put it down. Notes Joan refers to her last prison as Bogga Road, a real life prison in Queensland. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Doreen ~ Colette Mann Off. Powell ~ Judith McGrath Susie ~ Jacqui Gordon Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Chrissie ~ Amanda Muggleton Hannah ~ Julieanne Newbould Donna ~ Arkie Whiteley Gloria ~ Susanna Lopez Pamela Simpson ~ Lorraine West Det. Insp. Grace ~ Terry Gill Solicitor ~ Hardy Stow John Ludlow ~ Nick Keslinsky Barbara Fields ~ Susan Guerin Mrs Ludlow ~ Penelope Shelton Category:Episodes Category:1982 Episodes